


The Hands, The Mouth

by opplet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetic Porn, This got away from me, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opplet/pseuds/opplet
Summary: But, god, he wasn't going to stop-- didn't know how to stop. Somehow he'd found himself careening towards the other and impact was imminent, and Shouyou felt like he was floating. A hazy state of mind he could only find under the eyes, the hands, the mouth of his lover. Orange hair turned gilded gold, somehow he blossomed beneath him as if in a sunspot. Not just a person, but somehow something more.





	The Hands, The Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> fucking whoops sorry this was supposed to be just regular porn of hinata smashing that dick but o well. i apologize to all for this being my first hq fic contribution ever god what is wrong with me.

_Shouyou._ He was playing at a dangerous game, those hands around his vitals trembling despite their power. His neck, his heart, his entirety. He wanted to give, to take. To begin something new, or maybe to stop it...

But, god, he wasn't going to stop-- didn't know _how _to stop. Somehow he'd found himself careening towards the other and impact was imminent, and Shouyou felt like he was floating. A hazy state of mind he could only find under the eyes, the hands, the mouth of his lover. Orange hair turned gilded gold, somehow he blossomed beneath him as if in a sunspot. Not just a person, but somehow something more. He could hear Takanobu rumble something, hears the curls of deep-toned words brush past his ear, and he hums, rolling his body over taught skin. Wanting to be taken, wanting to melt and become something more than just himself, but simultaneously less. "_Please," _he hears his own voice coo and feels his hands grapple at short white curls, "_please._" 

"Nn." There's strong hands laying him down on the pool of white linen, little touches flowing down his abdomen. It's electric and silky and beautiful. Even the deep dip of Takanobu's mouth is soft, opened and pliant against Shouyou's own. His body shaped of welded iron, each muscle a pull of rebar and metallic sinew-- so strong, but holding him like the grass cradles dew. It was so unfair. That natural god-given gift. He'd never match him in weight, nor height. He'd never be as strong. But... He could match him in other ways. Beat him in a few, even. With his own body splayed beneath the larger, he knew he had him balancing on the head of a pin. _Please_, he can hear echoing.

It was not their first, not even the second. Yet still each time there was a layer of fear, a layer of newness that seemed to strip both of them raw. It had never been like... _this. _With Aone's hands grappling his hips with bruising intensity and his breath so heavy it made the air around them seem to be sucked dry. Suddenly there's just hands, and mouth, and all of him inside his body. Shouyou stutters, but doesn't falter. Moans a little louder and squirms beneath the pressure. Mounting, building, exploding. 

It's short, it's intense, it's entirely what Shouyou had worked to cultivate. Those shaking fingers, an uncertain pair of dipping lips. He'd edged him and egged him and taunted and teased and now he was a mess beneath him, grinning fuzzily. "You're so easy," Hinata muses, humming. Takanobu stares. He knows, he _fucking knows._ But he's weak to him. 

Takanobu is the ice that melts away under Shouyou's sunlight. Years in the making, seconds in the undoing. The only choice he has is to rebuild, breathe, and fall all over again. 

Fuck, he really loves him.


End file.
